runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Drakwood
Drakwood was a representative of Sir Tiffy Cashien, and later a Knight in the Asgarnian Marine Corps. Was the Archery Helper in the Circus for a year. History Childhood Drakwood was born on November 20th, 146 to Cheyenne and Skywood Shielin. She became best friends with Hiccup57, named so because he often got the hiccups and his record was 57 in five minutes. Hiccup57 was six months older, and they got along well together. After nine years living in the small town of Catherby, Cheyenne and Skywood decided they wanted a lifestyle block in Taverley. So, in the year 153, Drakwood moved to Taverley, leaving Hiccup57 behind. But, since Cheyenne had helped out the Dwarves under White Wolf Mountain by getting them a trophy, they had regular trips to see him in Catherby. When she was thirteen years old, Drakwood got a job delivering Summoning items for Pikkupstix. He didn't pay too well, but at least he paid. When Drakwood got to the age of sixteen, Pikkupstix decided to give her some tutoring in Summoning. She never really got the hang of it, as it involved patience, something she had never been good at. She found out that he quite liked Herblore, though, and helped Kaqemeex with his various potions. He always needed help getting the ingredients, and paid better than Pikkupstix. In the year 164 When Drakwood 18, she decided to look for work in Falador and got a job as a doctor for the Asgarnian Marine Corps, and specialized in making beneficial potions. When the Karamja-Asgarnia War ended in 16, Drakwood found out that several of the Marines she had become friends with, including Genius Wood, her best friend in Falador, had been killed in the war, she enlisted for the Asgarnian Marine Corps in honor of them. Service Drakwood joined up as a Page in the Asgarnian Marine Corps, and was put in the platoon of a White Knight called Kiwitroops. Drakwood and Kiwitroops became friends quite quickly, and helped each other out a lot. When on guard duty, Drakwood got to know the rest of her platoon. There was; Da Avenger10, Coolman7739, Frankmike1, Kil5Man, Yur7Tahu and, lo and behold, Hiccup57! They both told each other about what they had done in the twenty-one years they hadn't seen each other, and how they got into the Corps. Battle of Asgarnia For the duration of the Battle of Asgarnia Drakwood's company was put in the "T Company", which meant she had the dual pleasure of defending Cheyenne and Skywood as well as helping the Corps. But, when the Judoon and the J'kllmshp attacked, Kiwitroops led her company and citizens of Taverley into the Taverley Dungeon, where they formed defensive positions around the Cauldron of Thunder, to wait out the battle. While the battle was going on, just South of Burthorpe, Kiwitroops realized that Kaqemeex and the other Druids from the Altar of Guthix were not there! So, he sent Drakwood, Da Avenger10 and Frankmike1 on a recovery misson to get them. When they got out, they ran past the destroyed Witches' House and found Kaqemeex and his Druids being held captive by a small group of J'kllmshp! Da Avenger10 took out two guards with her bow, and then Drakwood and Frankmike1 finished off the remaining three guards. They then all ran back to the Cauldron of Thunder where they waited out the rest of the battle. After the battle was over, Drakwood's company stayed in Taverley to help rebuild the destroyed houses. After three days, Kiwitroops marched them back to Falador, where Da Avenger10, Frankmike1 and Drakwood got promoted to Knights for rescuing the Druids. Kiwitroops also got promoted to Knight Captain for leading everyone to safety. Training After the battle of Asgarnia, the Marine Corps' numbers were so depleted that